


The Architect and The Engineer

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: This is a prompt from SadGladMadArmie is an architect and Timmy is an electrical engineer and they are working together to build a new sports stadium.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	The Architect and The Engineer

“This is insane.” I tell my boss, Patrick. “I can’t wait to finish this project so I can get away from the oppressive dark cloud that comes with him and covers everyone around him.” I’m venting. The last couple of days have been a nightmare to work with the lead architect.  
“Calm down drama queen.” Patrick teases me. “One more month and the stadium will be complete, and you’ll be done with each other. He’s the best architect in the country and we’re lucky to have him.”  
“I knoooow.” I say, running my hand through my hair in a gesture of frustration. Patrick is totally right. Armie is the best designer. He’s intelligent, instinctual, and very capable. And he’s fucking gorgeous. He’s the most handsome man I’ve ever met. I suppose this is what it really bothering me. I dislike being attracted to people I work with. I’ve learned a hard lesson about sleeping with co-works. It’s not a good idea.  
“One more month Timo, you can do it.” Patrick is smiling at me; in that way he does to let me know I’m being ridiculous. He might suspect that I’m attracted to Armie. Patrick is the first person outside my family to know I am gay. I didn’t tell him, but he figured it out. He’s been a great boss and friend to me over the years.  
“Well, thanks for listening to my whining.” I say as I head for the door. I have a meeting to get to.  
“Anytime. Timo, Anytime.”

“Timmy!” I hear my name being called at a high volume and it pulls out of my daydream.  
“Did you hear anything I’ve just said?” Armie, who is leading the meeting is yelling at me. Actually yelling. At me. I’ve seen him yell at others, but I’ve never had his rage directed at me.  
“I… I’m sorry.” I stammer. “I just spaced a little.”  
“Spaced? You spaced?” He’s still yelling and now pacing back and froth in the front of a room like an animal. A sexy, dangerous animal. “On month to go on the most important project of my career and my lead electrical engineer spaced! This project must be on time and on budget. It has to be ready for the first game of the season.” He’s wild now.  
“Now that I have your full attention, let me ask again. Are there any foreseeable, preventable problems with the electrical system?”  
“No problems on my end. Tomorrow we will begin installing the under-field wires and once that is finished, we can begin to test it.” I’m happy to report that me and my team are on top of things. I smile sweetly at him, an attempt to defuse the tension.  
“Great! That’s all I needed to know.” With that he stalks out of the room with the door slamming behind him.  
“What’s his problem today?” My assistant, Jessica asks. “I mean I know his default setting is grumpy but that was way over the top.”  
“I have no idea.” I say. “We don’t talk much.”  
As everyone one else leaves the room I say in my chair and contemplate the fact that angry Armie has made he hard. 

The next morning I’m standing on the field supervising the installation of the wiring when Armie approaches.  
“Tim.” She says softly. “I wanted to apologize for my tone at the meeting yesterday.”  
“Thank you.” I say smiling. I’ve never seen him this soft before. “But I get it. I mean it’s really stressful around here.”  
“You are letting me off too easily.” He says, running a hand through his air causing it to become disheveled. He’s making it difficult for me to maintain composure. He is so sexy with is apologetic eyes and messy hair.  
“It was totally unprofessional behavior on my part. Can I buy you a drink later to make up for it? Please!” How am I supposed to be able to resist this handsome man begging for forgiveness? I don’t resist.  
“Ok. Sound good.” I hear myself say before I can change my mind. 

Later that night I meet him in the bar at his hotel. I’m ashamed to admit how much time I spent primping before coming here to meet with him. “This is not a date. He is a married man and probably not even gay.” I say to myself before walk into the bar. I find Armie sitting at the bar already drinking a beer.  
“Hi” He says when see me. He looks very handsome and a bit drunk. This is a bad idea. I should not be here with him. I promise myself to have one drink and leave.  
“What’s your drink?” He asks.  
“Gin and Tonic.” I say. He orders it for me and I’m glad when the cold drink arrives. Sitting here with him is making me flushed.  
“Hey.” He says. “I’m sorry about earlier. It was totally unprofessional of me. I’m just under a lot of pressure to get this stadium exactly right. It’s the biggest, most prominent project I’ve worked on and I’m just nervous. Forgive me?” How can I not forgive him? He is impossibly handsome.  
“Forgiven.” I say and reach out my hand for handshake. He takes my hand in his and it’s like an electric shock. Is it my imagination or is he holding my hand longer than necessary?  
“Good.” He smiles and sips his beer.  
“You know, I’ve never done a project of this size either.” I say staring into my drink.  
“You’d never know it.” He replies. “You’re always so clam about things.”  
“Not always.” I say looking into his blue eyes. I can tell he’s sufficiently drunk now.  
“Tim. Will you come upstairs with me.” He says taking my hand again.  
I want to say yes. I really do want to go up to his room and get him naked. I would very much like that.  
“No.” I hear myself say. “I don’t sleep with drunk people.” Which is generally true.  
“Fair enough.” He says putting his hands up as if surrendering. He pays the tab and stands up to leave.  
“Well, I’ll you tomorrow.” He says and walks toward the elevators.  
“Tomorrow.” I say to this back and finish my drink

The next week, as we neared completion of the stadium Armie and I worked rapidly and steadily. Each of us directing our teams to make sure everything was exactly right. We didn’t spend much time together but the times we were in the same area, I could feel his presence. I wonder if he feels the same. Neither of us referred to that night in the bar. I would not surprise me if he didn’t remember. We both are too busy focusing on the work to really think about anything else. 

In just a few days an open house his planned to show off the stadium to city and state officials before it is opened to the public for the first game of the season. Both of us wanted everything to perfect.  
“Hey, Tim” I hear him calling to me. “I think I need your assistance in this bathroom. There seems to be problem that needs your attention.”  
“A problem? There can’t be a problem. My team has already inspected this part of the building. The problem must be on your end.” I say and follow him into the bathroom. I’m very impressed by the bathroom. When I first saw the design, I wasn’t convinced it would be practical for this kind of venue, but it is. I turn around to see him locking the door.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I just...” He begins and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “I just… You know, that night at the bar... I really did want to...” His rambling is so adorable. How can I resist him? I stepped closer to him and took his hand  
“I wasn’t sure you were really interested or just drunk.” I say.  
He grabs my shirt and pulls me toward him and kisses me. Just a peck at first but then more deeply. I can’t believe it this is happening. His hand moves to undo my belt. “Of course, I’m interested in you. How could I not be?”  
“Wait.” I gasp. “Anyone could come in here.”  
“Relax, I’ve locked the door.” I cannot resist his devilish smile.  
I’m not sure what is going happen but I now I need to see this man’s cock. Nothing else seems to matter right now. I unbuckle his belt and get this pant down. He is not wearing underwear which is surprising but very hot. His cock is huge. The biggest one I’ve seen. It’s already hard. I reach for it and stroke it.  
I get on my knees, I’m ready to have this cock in my mouth. I look up at him, he nods his head and puts on hand on the back of my head to push my face forward. I take his cock into my mouth. He groans as I continue to suck his delicious cock. It’s not long before I can feel him tense. He’s going come soon.  
“I’m going to cum.” He whispers in bated breath. I release his cock from my mouth and continue to stroke it with my hand. I want to him to come on my face. I need him to feel his warm cum on my lips.  
“Oh... God.” He gasps and gives me a huge load of warm, sticky cum on my mouth. It tastes so good. I can’t think for a minute but I’m as I’m utterly content at this moment. Suddenly I remember where I am. I’m kneeling on the bathroom floor of a stadium I helped build and I’ve just suck off the man of my dreams. I feel like such a slut.  
“Jesus.” He says as I say and get up to wash my face.  
“At least we know the sinks work.” I joke.  
“My God. I can’t believe that happened.” He says. “I never thought I would meet another man to turn me on this much. But I have a wife and kids. There is no relationship for us.” He says forlornly.  
“Yes, I know that.” I reach to unlock the door, but he stops me. He takes my face in his huge hands and kisses me. It is a deep, emotional kiss. The kind that you might not ever forget.  
“Let’s get back to work.” 

The next few days are a blur as we put the final touches on the stadium and make sure everything is perfect for opening day There isn’t much time to think, or talk, about what happened between us. I’m not eager to think about it anyway. His wife and kids will be coming to celebrate the opening of the stadium.

As I stand there smiling for the cameras and watch Armie being interviewed by the press, smiling, happy that all the work is behind him, surrounded by his wife and kids, I can’t help thinking about that day in the bathroom. That day I had his cock in my mouth and his cum on my face. I think it about sometimes when I’m alone at night. I’ve been too busy with the stadium project to go out with anyone, but I wonder if I will forever compare other men to him. Will I compare the sizes of the cocks to his? I might, in time, forget about him. I wonder if he will think about me. If he will think about how my mouth felt wrapped around his cock? Will he think of me of me wen he is fucking his wife? Will I ever be able to come to this stadium to watch a game without getting hard? 

He will probably move on to another project and have another affair there. He and I might forget about each other. Forget we ever shared that sexual moment in that new, shiny bathroom at the new T&A Stadium.


End file.
